Jetted baths include tubing that circulates water from the bath through a pump and back into the bath through jets. Jetted baths may be provided with a heater in the tubing circuit that acts to maintain bath water temperature after filling. Often it is advantageous or necessary to install these devices after the initial construction of the jetted bath (or other personal soaking reservoir) or after home installation of the jetted bath. Post-construction installation of these devices enables a limited number of product variations to be produced by a manufacturer, which can be modified later to meet the particular needs of an end-user. This has the advantage of limiting manufacturing and purchase cost.
However, at present, post-construction installation typically will depend on a skilled plumber to cut or open the tubing of a jetted bath and affix a device in fluid flow communication with the jetted bath. This is often expensive and inconvenient for the end-user.